The Beauty of a Confession
by Jajjia24
Summary: Orihime finally confesses her feelings to Ichigo, only to be rejected. She is lonely, and a perfect stranger named Ulqiuorra offers a couch in his apartment. Ichigo realizes his mistake, and wants her back. will she go back to him, or find a new love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fiction, so I wanted to make it about my favorite paring!**

**Without further ado, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

The Beauty of a Confession

Chapter 1

"I love you" Orihime said finally. She looked into his eyes as she waited impatiently for an answer. Who wouldn't be? Especially if they've been waiting since middle school to tell their true feelings.

Everything was perfect. She informed Ichigo she had something important to tell him and to wait for her at the park down the street from her apartment at six. The sunset would set the perfect tone. He was to wait in front of the fountain in the middle of the park. She had chosen this specific location because of the way the Sakura flowers drift in the air and created lovely scenery at that exact spot. It was the perfect place to tell him how she felt.

Ichigo stared. _She..._ _She loves me? I don't deserve her love. Especially not from someone like her. Innocent and kind. No... I've seen horrible things. And I've done worse. She deserves someone who will make her happy._

"I... don't deserve your love." he said slowly. "You deserve someone better than I am. Someone pure and kindhearted, like you."

Orihime was taken aback. "I don't know anyone who deserves my love more than you do. I've known you since childhood and even then you were as you are now! You're kind, caring, and loving! I've always admired your confidence in anything you did!" a light blush rosied the apples of her cheeks.

"You" she started quietly as she stared at the grassy earth. "You're my hero, my best friend, my..." she couldn't find the right words to describe what Ichigo was to her. "My everything" she whispered.

His resolved hardened. _'So this is why' _he thought. _'Orihime doesn't love me, she admires me. She's just confused. I have to let her know that what she's feeling isn't love.' _"I'm sorry Orihime, but what you're feeling isn't love. I can'tー"

"It was really easy you know," she cut him off softly, looking into the fountain. When she picked this spot she thought it symbolized hope, the spouts of water a fresh start no matter what someone has done in the past, the small pool of memories at the bottom of the fountain. But now it feels like the spouting water is someone trying to avoid their past, but they always end up right where they've started. "Keeping my feelings to myself. I've always thought about what it would feel like if I ever told you how I really felt. I thought I would feel relieved, like the weight of the world would be lifted from my shoulders. But, I just feel worse. I feel disappointed and a little humiliated that you didn't return my feelings. But it's okay. I'm okay."

"Orihime, Iー"

"Time heals all wounds, right?" she continued, looking up to smile weakly, eyes glossy with unshed tears. "It's okay. I'm alright. It's just a high school crush, right?"

Orihime walked away, leaving Ichigo confused and conflicted. Should he go after her? No. She needs time to think and heal. _'But what if she goes into a depression or does something rash? There's no way that'll happen. She's Orihime. The happiest, most cheerful girl at school. A simple rejection wouldn't be enough to bring her down. But that look in her eyes… I don't know. I have a bad feeling.'_

In a daze, she walked, going anywhere her legs would take her. 'I guess I knew all along that he wasn't going to return my feelings. He's got Matsumoto, and plus he's way out of my league. I don't even know why I did it anymore.' A tear rolled down her cheek. Then another. She sat down on a bench and cried, both hands covering her face, ashamed and lonely, she finally set free her broken sobs.

* * *

**How was it? Please review, and help improve my writing! If you have any suggestions, I would be mor ethan happy to take a look at them. I hope you enjoyed my very first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capter 2 peoples! Please read and review! It will bring me motive and much happiness ~(^.^~) (~^.^)~**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

The Beauty of a Confession

Chapter 2

"Girl," a dull, cold voice stated. "There are many men who prowl the streets at night waiting for a vulnerable girl to take advantage of. It would be best to contain such emotion until in the privacy and protection of your home."

"AAAH! OH MY GOD!" Orihime screamed and jumped up off of the bench as she was frightened out of her daze. She looked around. The first thing she noticed was how dark it was. She reclaimed her spot on the bench with a sigh. 'It was afternoon when I... Had I been walking that long?' She also noticed she was sitting on a park bench with. . . She turned to her right and gasped quietly as her eyes found a pair of startling emerald green eyes.

His eyes stood out the most due to his porcelain skin and jet black hair. He was almost doll-like. He wore an expression of boredom, as if life itself was boring. No, he wore no expression at all. It was like looking at someone who expects nothing from the world.

She looked down. He sported an all-black suit. Black tie, black shoes. The only thing that wasn't black in his getup was a silver wristwatch. 'Hmm' she thought. 'Dressed pretty fancy to be sitting on a park bench in the middle of the night. Speaking of time...'

"Are you well?" he planted a cold hand on my forehead.

She swatted away his hand and shook her head. "No. I've just confessed my feelings to someone I've loved for years, and he says he 'doesn't deserve it'." she could feel the tears starting up again. "I should've just kept it to myself, but I just had to know. I'm never going to make the same mistake again."

"I do not understand. You are telling a complete stranger your personal issues as if I was a dear friend. Do you trust all strangers with such information?" he didn't sound confused, he didn't even sound like he asked a question, yet she saw in his eyes the genuine interest he held towards the girl. He sighed inwardly. 'This is going to be a long night' he thought.

Orihime shrugged. "Why not? I don't have anyone else to go to. I have no family and if I break a nail my friends will yell accusations at the nearest person." She sighed. "It's nice they care, but sometimes it feels like they're trying to live my life for me. It's rather suffocating. Do you have the time?"

"Eight fifteen PM. This is a conversation better left to your psychologist. I cannot help you with your friends or give you advice." No family? Did he hear that correctly? "If you do not have a family, where do you stay?"

"I live alone" Orihime stated simply. "It's not all that elegant, but it's a roof over my head. And at least my job pays the bills and puts food on my… rather run-down table."

Ulquiorra thought about this. He could definitely provide her with better living conditions, so long as she chose to work under him. He can tell she is a hard worker. A young, hard-working woman living alone has to have some kind of incentive, something that keeps her from just giving up. She'll be a great asset to the company. Though you can't really call it a company, since it's more like a—

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of a group of people shouting a name. It seems to be around three or four guys and about two girls. 'Hmm. I wonder who this 'Orihime' is they are looking for.'

Orihime panicked. "Oh no. they're looking for me" she mumbled.

"You are Orihime, and those are your friends looking for you." He stated, not wanting to ask if this information was correct because he knew he was right.

"Yes. Gosh even when I just want to be alone they just have to follow me everywhere! I can't go back home, they'll find me there. Ohhh… What do I do?" she whisper-shouted.

It was then when he decided. "Orihime, would you like me to take you to my house?"

* * *

**I am not one for much detail, so I try to stick to dialogue. But, I will try. Reviews are more than welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit late. But it is longer if that compensates. Please enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER : Bleach and all its characters belong to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

The Beauty of a Confession

Chapter 3

Ulquiorra led Orihime through his dark apartment, turning the lights on as they went. And with each light earned an "ooh" and an "ahh" from an awestruck Orihime. This wasn't much of a surprise, considering she had never been on this side of Karakura. He set his keys on the kitchen counter to the east of the living room.

"Wow", she breathed. "Is this really an apartment? It looks more like a house. This must cost a fortune. What did you say you do again?" she asked as she stared at an oil painting on a lime green wall. It was a simple painting with nothing more than a green leaf with a dark brownish background, but gave the room a tasteful look. She walked over to a very hard, uncomfortable-looking black leather couch and sat on the end by a small table. Surprisingly, it was very comfy. She sank into the couch and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

He looked over to the girl. Now that he had a chance to really look at her, he saw how exhausted she looked. She'll definitely need her beauty rest if she was to work for him. Or makeup, whichever comes first. He looked away and sighed. "I've told you before, I work under my father. Don't touch that." he said as her eyes had reopened and she was now occupied with a picture frame. It was a picture of Ulquiorra and a taller, big-breasted green-haired woman with beautiful turquoise eyes and a red band aid across the bridge of her nose. His girlfriend? She put the frame back. "Doing what? You didn't tell me that part yet."

"It is getting late. I shall tell you everything tomorrow." He disappeared into a room and returned with a towel, some clothes and a toothbrush. "I will wash your clothes later while you get settled. I have no room prepared, so you will have to make do with the couch for tonight."

She took the clothes from him. "Thanks, uhh . . . wow this is embarrassing. I don't know your name." she laughed awkwardly as she blushed and scratched the back of her head.

He didn't seem to understand the humor in not knowing his name. "Ulquiorra. That is my name. Come, girl, I will show you to the bathroom." He led the way, pointing out the room she will stay in tomorrow after he clears it out.

After Orihime took her shower, washing away the day's worries, Ulquiorra handed her a blanket and an extra pillow to sleep on. She made her way to the couch, wearing his t-shirt and boxers, and felt just plain weird. Here she is in some strange man's apartment wearing his underwear! Underwear! She's definitely getting answers. '_First off, why did he help me get away from my friends? What does he have to gain from my staying with him? Second, what is this "business" he speaks of? Is it a gang? Strip club?' _She gasped. '_What if he wants to make me a prostitute?' _She shook her head, trying to forget that last thought. _'I'm probably worried for nothing! All I need is some sleep and I'll get my questions answered tomorrow.' _She laid back and let sleep take her.

* * *

Ulquiorra lay in his bed, contemplating. _'This is troublesome. I've taken in some high school girl who probably doesn't know a thing about gambling. It will prove difficult to teach her on top of my duties and side job. I'll need Nel down here. But I doubt she'll help after what happened.' _He decided to worry about that tomorrow. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Orihime awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausages. She yawned and stretched her arms in the air. She stood from her spot on the couch and walked to the kitchen, the source of the smell.

Ulquiorra shoved a plate of pancakes, eggs, hash browns and sausage at her. "Eat." He commanded and left the room.

She looked down at the food in her hands. "Well good morning to you too," she muttered and sat at the table. There was a glass of orange juice set out on the table. She took a few sips and started eating. The kitchen was spotless, shining stainless steel appliances and granite countertops showing no evidence he ever cooked. If this was microwaved it sure didn't taste like it. But some red bean paste would definitely make this dish taste even better.

Ten minutes later she made her way to the sink, intending to wash her plate and glass. But she found nothing. Not even a sponge or dishwashing liquid. She crouched down and tried the cabinets under the sink. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she stood back up with a sponge and some dish liquid.

"Just put it in the dishwasher."

"Ahh!" she jumped and fumbled with the dish soap, trying not to drop it on her toes. "Why?" she asked as she set the soap on the counter and turned to face Ulquiorra. He had her uniform in his hands and a yellow book on top.

"Here. It is the weekend; I doubt you would want to wear your uniform. I will take you to your home and you will pack your clothes and toiletries. I have your room ready, so you can store your belongings there when we get back. There is someone I want you to meet. In the meantime read that book." He informed as she was handed her uniform and the book.

She read the title aloud. _"Gambling For Dummies?" _She smiled. "I know how to gamble but I'm only seventeen. I don't even think I'm allowed in a casino until I'm eighteen."

"Well, then things can move a lot faster. When is your birthday?" He turned to leave and she followed suit.

"Wait, you work at a casino?" she asked. "Huh. You don't look like the type. Oh, and its next month."

"And where do you think I should work, considering my 'type'?" he stopped in front of his room and turned around.

She shrugged. "I don't know. A boring corporate job where you work in a cramped cubicle and the only excitement is seeing people fight over who gets to use the fax machine first." She giggled, picturing Ulquiorra yelling at someone twice his size near an old fax machine.

Ulquiorra opened the door to his room and slipped inside.

"Wait!" she stopped laughing as he slammed the door in her face. "You still didn't tell me if you actually worked at a casino or not." _'It's not like I know how to run a craps table.' _She thought as she walked into her new room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

**Are my chapters too short? Am I using enough detail or do I need more? I have been thinking about making my chapters longer, but my life is super hectic for no reason. It would take forever to get a chance to upload if they were 3,000 words longer.**

**Anywhoooos, please review and tell me what you think. Your opinion matters most!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Super extra ultra sorry this is late, Peoples! (.) I had a rather hectic week and it will remain busy until the school year ends. Finals are coming up and my teachers are slappin' me in the face with projects due so soon. I totaly know it's a sorry excuse but although Ihaven't forgotten about my story, I haven't had the time to write, Peoples!**

**Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

The Beauty of a Confession

Chapter 4

Orihime leaned against the closed door of her… new room? _"Gosh this is so crazy! I don't even know the guy! This is way too surreal." _She sighed in exasperation, pushing herself off of the door and making her way to the dresser. She opened the drawers, hoping to find some extra clothes. No such luck. This drawer was empty, save for a layer of dust so thick it looked like it was allergic to itself. She didn't bother checking the other ones. This room must've been uninhabited for quite a while. Why does he even have extra rooms if he lives alone?

He was right; she was in no mood to wear her school uniform on a weekend. Not to mention that Ichigo and the rest of the gang are probably searching for her, which means she could be easily spotted. And her wild auburn hair doesn't help either. She made her way out of her room and down the hall to Ulquiorra's room. Before Orihime got a chance to raise a hand to knock Ulquiorra was one step ahead, opening the door and stepping out of his room with some clothes in his hand.

"I found one of my sister's old skirts. You should be able to fit it." He handed me a gray pencil skirt and a white dress shirt. "If you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask." She watched as he slid back into his room, closing the door softly.

Ten minutes later she was dressed and ready to go. The skirt fit nicely, reaching about mid-thigh and hugging her curves tastefully without being too tight. She paired the shirt with her baby pink kami, the first three buttons undone to show it, a gray blazer (borrowed from Ulquiorra) and a thin black belt (also borrowed from him) to cinch the shirt since it was a bit big on her. The sleeves were too long, so she cuffed them over the sleeves of the blazer. She wore her hair down.

"I got to admit", she nodded to herself approvingly in the mirror on the wall by her bedroom door. "I look pretty damn professional. In a totally Orihime way, of course." She tip-toed through the hard wood hallway to the living room searching for her pink ballet flats, trying not to get her feet dirty. She turned her head to see them tucked away neatly on a shoe rack by the front door. She retrieved her shoes, slipping them on by the front door.

Ulquiorra entered the living room just moments later, looking rather casual. He sported a simple white V-neck t-shirt with a black blazer rolled up at the elbows and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans holding a pair of black and white high top Converse in his hand. He looks like a teenager. How old is he again?

He looked at his wristwatch, "We need to go while there is no traffic. It is going to take about an hour to get to Nelliel's."

"Who is Nelliel? Is she your boss?" Orihime asked.

"No. she is my sister." Orihime followed him to the door where he slid on his shoes and held the door open for her.

"After you" he said.

"Oh! Thanks." she hurried out the door.

* * *

The car ride to Nel's was excruciatingly painful. Orihime's feeble attempts to start a conversation were beginning to wear Ulquiorra's nerves. They've only been in the car for about twenty minutes, and so far she's only managed to repeat that she didn't expect him to have a car. Everything else was just awkward laughing and attempts to turn on the radio. To that in which he promptly slapped her hand away and gave a firm "No radio".

"So what is it that you do exactly?" She tried a new angle.

"You will learn what it is I do as well as what you will be doing soon enough." He'd rather sit in awkward silence for hours than talk about his life. And he could care less about her life, because her past will no longer matter once she meets Aizen.

She sighed. "The silence is torture! Hey how old are you?" he could tell she was growing frustrated with his lack of cooperation.

He decided to end her so-called 'torture'. They were a little more than half way there and he needed to save his patience for Nel. "I am twenty two."

"Then why are you dressed like a sixteen year old?"

Ulquiorra sighed once more, remembering all the times he had tried, and failed, to have a serious conversation with Nel wearing his usual attire. "Apparently my clothes are lame. The only way I can get her to stop talking about how much better I would look if I wore something else is wearing whatever it is she thinks is. . . 'totes glam'." It shamed him to say that last part, for the only words in his vocabulary are words that exist and totes isn't one of them.

Orihime giggled. "She sounds fun."

Fifteen minutes later Ulquiorra was surprised to discover he rather enjoyed his conversation with the girl. Most people who tried to engage him in conversation were simply ignored, but he found sitting in a car talking about nothing in particular a pleasing escape from reality. Albeit a simple slip of the mind, it was nice not to worry about work.

Orihime looked out the window to see that they'd exited the highway and now drove down a long curvy road, cattle and horses grazing in fields. "Wow! I've never seen a real horse before! Does your sister own a ranch or something? How long until we get to her house?" at this point her hands were glued to the window, mouth wide open.

He looked over to her. His eyes narrowed, irritation growing at her actions. He looked back at the road "Take your hands off of the window, your making prints." There's nothing he hates more than inadequacies on his car.

She removed her hands he inspected the damage. There were two very distinct hand prints on the passenger window. He turned his head back to the road.

"Oops…" she muttered, looking guilty. "Sorry."

"We are here." He said bitterly, unable to stop staring at the prints. He turned into Nel's driveway that harbored three other vehicles, all red. He parked behind a cherry red Ford F-350.

They had stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door. It was already open, so Ulquiorra just walked right in. She followed suit and looked around, astonished. This place was so much different than Ulquiorra's apartment! There were all types of family photos decorating the light green walls and white end tables. There was an impossibly large flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite of a white couch. The floor was hardwood but covered in so many rugs of different colors and patterns it made her dizzy just looking at it.

"Nel!" he called. "We're here."

A rather tall woman with long turquoise hair turned the corner with a swish of her long green dress. Her honest gray eyes lit up as she hurries towards us.

"Oh my gosh, Ulqui! I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into an unwanted hug. He released him and he sighed in annoyance. She looked him up and down. "You look totally fabulous! I can't wait to get you some more clothes. Blazers are in, especially with the season change…" she lost her train of thought when she saw Orihime standing there awkwardly and let out a squeal.

"I can't believe it, you got me a model! Fear not, for you will be dressed in the most fabulous of clothes."

Orihime giggled nervously. "Hi I'm Orihime." She introduced timidly.

Nel pulled her in for a bear hug. "Hey, Orihime! I'm Nelliel Tu Oldelshwank. Wow you have the perfect body. I'm going to have so much fun dressing you!"

"Nel," Ulquiorra spoke suddenly.

Nel released Orihime, who took a deep breath.

"We didn't come here to talk fashion." He said firmly. "Our visit is strictly business."

Her demeanor changed completely as she nodded in understanding. "Is she new?" she asked.

"Yes. Prepare some tea. We will be here awhile." He made his way to the couch and sat. "Oh and get Orihime here some window cleaner. Her fingerprints are the equivalent of a totaled car."

* * *

**Again, Peoples, super incredibly sorry for the delay. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Feedback is very important to me, and I enjoy reading your reviews! Your opinions matter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life is kinda hard. I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can, annnnnnnd with my cool new iPhone I can update from my phone! So hopefully I can get a few new chapters out before I go to California. **

**Anywhos, please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

The Beauty of a Confession  
Chapter 5

Nel emerged from the kitchen with a blue spray bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels. She crossed the living room towards the couch where Ulquiorra and Orihime sit.  
"Here you go!" she exclaimed, handing her the cleaning supplies. "Have fun! Oh and work in quick circles, if you wipe too slow, it'll create streaks" She made a wiping motion with her right hand.  
Ulquiorra got up from the couch to hand Orihime his car keys. "I expect perfection." He said as he reclaimed his spot.  
She made a face as she walked out the door and grumbled a "whatever".  
Nel Looked out of the window next to the television and waited until Orihime was at the car before she spoke.  
"Why did you bring her here?" she questioned. "The last time you brought a red headed high school girl to my house she shot my husband! Twice!"  
"She was upset."  
"She was insane!" Nel fumed.  
Ulquiorra sighed. "You could've gone to a hospital."  
"And have the police there asking how he got shot in the first place? Thanks but I'm not going to prison because some crazy bitch wasn't satisfied with her payment. She signed a fucking contract! "  
He sighed again, and reached to the tray to pour himself a cup of tea. "There is no need for profanity." he said as he threw in some sugar cubes. "Now sit. I didn't come here just to introduce you to the new lackey. There's reason to believe that there is something Aizen isn't telling us. And it's about that girl."  
Nel took a seat on the armchair next to the couch. "Do you have any idea as to what this secret might be?"  
"Yes I believe I do." He took a sip of his tea.

Outside, Orihime was sitting in Ulquiorra's car wiping off the passenger side window humming Snow White's 'Whistle While You Work'. As she finished up she gathered her supplies and stepped out of the car, closing the door. Still facing the car, someone suddenly grabbed her and pinned her against the door.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from my house." a low angry tone . A hand patted down the left side of her body and back. "You don't think I'm gonna let you attack me again do you?" the man repeated the action on the right side. The hand moved to check the pockets of her jacket.  
Orihime panicked. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god a mugger! Well the jokes on you, you menace to society. I'm poor and therefore don't carry money or any other valuables. Ha!"  
"What? I don－"  
"A rapist! I know how to defend myself!" she brought her foot up and slammed hard against his. He stumbled backward and she spun around and gave a nice hard kick to his groin.  
"OW! What the fuck did you do that for!" he yelled but she was already running towards the entrance of the house.  
"Oh my god, Ulquiorra you will not believe what just happened! Some guy just came out of nowhere and tried to steal me!" she pointed out the open door. "He's lying on the ground by your car! That reminds me I haven't seen my phone anywhere I think I might have left it at my apartment."  
Ulquiorra remained seated. "Nel we will finish this conversation another time."  
'I wonder what they were talking about.' "Well?" Orihime prompted. "Aren't you going to call the police or something?"  
"There is no need to. We saw the whole thing from the window. I assure you he is no offender. Grimmjow is her husband. Your reaction was rather comical."  
Nel laughed. "Yea and he had it coming for harassing you like that. I'll go bring him in the house." She made her way to a curled up Grimmjow, lying on the ground holding his groin.

"Okay," Nel said. "If you were to work for us, which you will be, tell us what you can bring to the table." In her lap rests a fairly thick manila folder filled with various legal documents waiting to be filled out. She pulled out a few papers and stuck them on a clipboard. She then took a pen from the coffee table and poised into a writing position looking at me for an answer.  
"Well I-"  
"Well we know she's real good at soccer," Grimmjow interrupted. "It feels like she threw a bag of rocks at my balls."  
"Grimmy! Let her speak," Nel chastised.  
"Anyways," Orihime continued. "You guys work at a casino, right? I can be a bartender or a dealer of sorts. I can do practically anything. Really it doesn't matter to me as long as I don't do anything that has to do with cleaning; I'm no good at that."  
Ulquiorra leaned forward in his seat. "Define 'anything'."  
"You know, dealing or bartending, as I have mentioned before. Hehe I guess I don't really know about the different positions in a casino." She laughed awkwardly, growing uncomfortable under Ulquiorra's intense stare.  
Have you or anyone in your family had any trouble with the law?" he said finally.  
She sighed, thinking. "how do you mean?"  
"did you get screwed over by the cops?" Grimmjow was growing irritated. The bag of frozen peas was melting and the water was making him look like he pissed himself. Not only that the pain in his groin was very persistent. '_It's over. I am no longer capable of having kids. It's the end of the line for the Jaegerjaquez family name.'_  
"have you ever been arrested for any reason, gotten any DUIs, speeding or parking tickets, etcetera?" Nel elaborated, seeing Orihime's confused look.  
"Well no but. . ." Orihime grew anxious. She reached for a teacup and poured herself some tea. '_maybe I'll just have to tell them. Maybe these people are in the mafia and what I did was like initiation compared to them.'_ She grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and slowly, one by one, plopped them in her teacup. _'But if they're in the mafia shouldn't I be afraid? Why feel so comfortable, so . . . at home with these people?'_  
"you must really like sugar to put that much in your tea" Grimmjow said when he saw a mountain of sugar filling her cup and almost making the tea spill over the brim. Orihime looked down and gasped.  
"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing! I'm so sorry I wasted so much sugar and tea! Ill replace it as soon as I can I promise!"  
Nel reached over to give the young girl a reassuring hand. "It's okay, really. It's just tea no worries. What's got you spacing out?"  
"oh? Have you committed any serious crimes?" Ulquiorra piped up.  
Orihime played with her fingers nervously. "well. . ."  
"dude we don't have time for this back and forth shit. Just tell us what you did and go home."  
"Ok then." she took a deep breath. "I killed someone."


End file.
